Late Night
by redridinghood789
Summary: Alexus thinks she'll be able to have a fairly easy night in the ER, but disaster strikes and interrupts her calm night when Skips and Benson rush in.


My name is Alexus. I work at Bard County Hospital. One night I was sitting in the front lobby reading a magazine, since it had been a slow evening; a rare occasion in a big city like this. The front door slams open and I scream and drop my magazine like an idiot but damn that scared me! A tall white-haired guy runs inside and nearly slams into the counter in his hurry. He's really cute. Ok, so maybe cute is the wrong word since the guy has probably the most intimidating face I've ever seen. He's more like intensely gorgeous in a way that makes it seem not so bad that he just might kill me. He's carrying a red-headed girl on his back, who's whimpering something awful.

I revert back into medic mode, "What happened? Where is she injured?"

The girl on his back somewhat angrily says, "I'm not a fucking girl!"

Oops. Ok, red-headed GUY. The white-haired guy turns really red in the face and clears his throat several times.

"Erm…he's not hurt…per se…" He's got a REALLY deep voice, and it really sucks to be me right now, because there are two VERY sexy guys right in front of me and it would be really not ok to make a move on either of them.

"Ok…well, if this isn't an emergency, then you could always check in with the hospital-" "

NO, you don't understand." He shuffles uncomfortably which causes the man on his back to groan, "Ahhhhhh FUCK!"

I grab the man's arm, hauling him with me to the care facility, "Sir, please tell me what's wrong with him so I can help him! He sounds like he's in terrible pain!"

He stares at the ground and murmurs something.

"Say again?"

"I said he has a vibrator stuck in his ass." I could've dropped to my knees laughing. I also could've dropped to my knees and thanked God for his kind blessing of two sexy gay guys being bestowed upon my humble clinic.

I tried not to laugh, "I see...ahem...alright then. I'll take care of his...problem." The man helped the red head lay down on his stomach.

Once he had helped him settle down, he stared at him tenderly, "Um…be careful, ok?" Despite the situation being absolutely hilarious, it was really sweet to see how obvious it was how much he loved the smaller man.

"I'll take care of him. And while I do, there's an insurance form on my desk, if you could fill it out." He flushed in embarrassment and nodded, then went out to the lobby.

"Be nice, Ben" he told the other man before leaving. Truth be told, I was excited beyond belief. This guy was pretty cute, and his desperate facial expressions only made him cuter.

"Ok! Try to relax. I'm going to take your pants off now, ok?" "

Ok…" he said, not looking me in the eye. I bit my lip to hide my pervy grin as I slid my hands underneath his hips to unfasten the hastily buttoned pants. I pulled the pants down over his ass...and slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my burst of laughter. The thing was still vibrating. I was turning red in the face to stop from laughing.

I heard him sigh, annoyed. "I know, it's embarrassing. The button got stuck, and Skips couldn't turn it off…"I snapped on a pair of latex gloves, grabbed a tub of medical lubricant, and set to work. "

What's your name?" I asked, slowly working my index finger into his anus to loosen him up. Maybe this job isn't so bad after all.

"Benson," he said curtly. I twisted the vibrator slightly and he bucked into my hand. Benson arched backwards in a perfect bow as I accidently brushed his prostate, "Ahhhhh! Shit!" His mouth was slightly agape and his shoulders were bunched tightly. I repressed the urge to hit brush it again.

"Relax a bit; it'll make it easier to take it out. Should I call your boyfriend to, ah, help you?"

This time, he huffed. "Yea no, he already feels bad enough about this. What's your name, doctor?"

"I'm Alexus"

"I guess I should have asked you that before you put your fingers up my ass…" I tugged lightly, and the toy came loose. Benson gave a gasp of relief.

I fiddled with the control to try to turn it off, "So…would you mind telling me how you managed to get it stuck like that?"

He tenderly started pulling his pants back on, "Skips just got a little too excited, that's all." I could imagine the brawny man being a real brute between the sheets. I blushed a little at the image. Damn, at this rate I was going to have to change my panties before my shift was over…

"Alright, well, tell him to be a little more careful in the future."

"Oh, I will. God, it still stings a little bit."

He got up to walk, but buckled and would've fallen if I hadn't caught him.

"Whoa! Careful! You tore your coccyx, so you'll need to be off your feet for a few days."

"You didn't think that'd be something I'd want to know before I tried to stand?" He said as I supported him, tempted to just let him fall. I helped him walk out to the lobby where Skips was pacing anxiously. Geez, you would've thought the man was undergoing major surgery.

He immediately rushed over, scooping Benson into his arms. "Are you alright, Ben? How bad is it? Thank you so much, doctor."  
I cleared my throat, "Um, he's fine, but he does have a torn coccyx so-"

"That's not precisely my definition of fine, miss," spat out Benson.

"Ben, be nice," said Skips softly. "I hope he wasn't too mean to you."

I shrugged. "Not too bad. Anyway, he should relax for a couple of days. Keep off your feet, ok Benson?"

The man rolled his eyes at me, but Skips actually answered, "He will. And thank you again. You were a great help."

The bigger man, with Benson cradled against his chest, headed towards the door.

"Oh, the insurance information is filled out on the counter." He turned back toward me.

"Looks like you need to clean up your office area," added Benson.

"That's not nice," warned Skips.

I grumbled. Some people...talk about opposites attracting and all that junk.  
I headed back into the exam room to put the lube back, when I noticed that the large, purple vibrator was still sitting on the table. I laughed, and picked it up, examining it.

I suppose no one would care if I nicked it…on second thought, that's a little too weird. I didn't get a chance to think about it anymore than that, because Skips walked back in only moments later.

He cleared his throat, blushing awkwardly again, "Yeah…I'm going to need that back."


End file.
